Teenage Hell
by Chi-Chi-Goku's-girl
Summary: Life as a teenage girl is hard enough, But life as a teenage sayion is hell! But there are Perks Like a Purple Haired Boy named Trunks and a Uncle named Goku, maybe it might not be so bad...maybe. This is my first story its about my oun made up Character
1. Chaya Son

Authors Notes: Hi there! Hi all! I'm Rain! All HI RAIN! I wave and this is my first story, I had always wanted to make this character, cuz I thought it would be cool ((I don't want to give to much away here)) I am not the best speller and I kinda have bad grammar so there are two marks against me turns to blackboard behind her and puts two slash marks under Rain So Yeah, Please No Flames :( I am not good with criticism well constructive criticism is nice just no "YOU FUCKEN SUCK! DON'T WRITE ANYMORE CUZ U ARE BURNING MY EYES OUT!" Please none of that says making cute anime face I double-spaced it all so it would be easer to read! Says in little kid voice ok I guess no more rambling u didn't click on this link to read my rambles u came here to read this story. Thanks for reading! And here is a cookie to keep u happy hands reader a Cookie then takes one for herself then runs off to her Corner with her Plushies

DON DON DON! FIRST CHAPTER OFFF!...

**Teenage Hell.**

**Chapter 1**

She shot up and looked around she was in her room, it was just a dream she took a deep breath. She looked at her clock then got up it was only 6:30, it took her a long time to get ready anyway. She walked to her closet and pulled out a baggy white shirt black baggy pants a blue jacket (like a serten Purple-haired boy we all love lol) and a pair of boots. She got dressed and put a pin that had an Orange star on it she put it on the bottom of her shirt then, she put on a pair of gloves that the fingers were cut off, she brushed her black hair some of her hair was spiky. She looked at herself in the mirror then took a deep breath "Thank God its Friday." She whispered she looked up and took another deep breath. "Just have to survive today then you get 3 days off" she turned and walked up stairs of the large house she walked out of her room.

"Good Morning Miss. Son" A robot said as she walked pass she put up her hand for her hello and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. A Blue haired woman was painting her fingernails a bright pink the girl rolled her eyes a bit.

"Morning Chaya" The woman said looking up.

"Hey Bluma" Chaya said grabbing a piece of toast.

"I'm surprised to see you up so soon. I usually have to send Vegeta up to your room to pull your out of bed" Bluma said laughing a bit, just then the door opened and a guff looking man came in his hair seamed to defy the laws of gravity. Chaya looked up and nodded to the man.

"Speak of the devil." Bluma said. The man glared at her and Chaya chuckled

"Remember Bluma never talk to Vegeta when he first wakes up" Chaya snickered again. Vegeta looked over at her,

"Why are you up so early?" He asked. Chaya looked at him and said nothing she took her 5th piece of toast.

Vegeta raced an eyebrow but said nothing. A purple-haired boy about Chaya's age came in

"Morning Trunks" Bluma said to her son. Trunks said nothing and sat down next to Chaya started stuffing his face with food. Chaya yawned wishing she were back in bed, but then remembering her dream. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch

"Come on Trunks" she said Trunks looked up

"Huh?"

"School" Chaya said "You know that place were they make us sit in those things called desks and make us learn useless things and listen to there yapping till our ears bleed" Vegeta chuckled quietly. Bluma looked at Chaya

"Chaya you don't learn useless things its helps you get rea-" She was interrupted by Chaya

"Helps us get ready for our future" Chaya said mocking every teacher that ever said that. Bluma looked at her,

"Please like knowing that it took Louise and Clark like a year and a half to go across the western part of the USA is going to help me win the next Tournament." Chaya said Vegeta was going to agree with her but he didn't want to hear the woman scream at him.

"It's true." Trunks said getting up

"Trunks Chaya! I can't Blea-"

"BYE!" They yelled walking out Chaya stuffed her hands in her pockets.

Trunks looked over at her

"Hey how come you were up so early?"

"No reason just woke up early and decided I really didn't want to run around my room trying to get dressed in 12 seconds."

"Oh" Trucks said looking at her. They got into the car and Chaya put her books and her gym bag in the back. Chaya sighed

"I really don't want to go to School." She whispered. Trunks laughed and drove off

They got to the parking lot and got out of the car and they heard giggling, and two girls came over trying to stop giggling.

"Hi Trunks" the Brave one said

"Hi there" Trunks said with a what-the-fuck look. Chaya looked over at the two girls and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Trunks what is your first period class? My friend here is new and she would really like it if you showed her around"

"Aw please new my ass!" Chaya said and trunks looked over at her.

"You are in my 4th period class you flirt!" Chaya yelled. The two girls made a face and stormed off saying bad things about Chaya and how close they were to Trunks being with them all day. Chaya muttered something and stormed into the school and to her locker. Trunks ran in behind her.

"Chaya?" He asked as she slammed her books into her locker.

"_Yeah_?" She said and getting some weird looks as she talked in a different language

"_You ok?" _Trunks asked in the same language.

"_Yeah I'm just sick and tired of people lying about crap." _She said taking a deep breath and pulling out her History book Trunks looked at her and nodded

"_Ok, so long as your ok" _Trunks opened his locker witch was right next to Chaya's, he looked over and saw a bunch of girls look at him the start to giggle.

"_What is it that makes all girls giggle at me?" _He asked looking at Chaya.

"_Look in the mirror; you are number 1 on the girls 30 hottest guys list and on the top single guys list." _Chaya said walking down the hall with him.

"_You guys have a list?" _He asked looking at her dazed.

"_Yeah." _Chaya said

"_Whoa" _He said and Chaya rolled her eyes and went into the classroom. She and Trunks sat down in the back and she sighed she really couldn't wait till she got home. She put her head down as the teacher started to talk about How Columbus got the queen to let him go see if the world was round…complete with acting it out she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"Chaya!" Her name was yelled sharply in her ear and she jumped about 5 feet into the air.

"Wake up come on" Trunks said to her and grabbed his book Chaya stood up and yawned and grabbed her book. She followed Trunks out to there next class they were reading a book called "_Blood_" Chaya actually liked this book so she stayed awake the book was about a girl trying to understand what was going on in her life and city.

Chaya was really into it. Trunks on the other hand…. He was out cold in 10 minutes. The Bell rang and Trunks moaned and got up.

"Kami I have Drama class next" Chaya growled as they walked down the hall.

"If you don't like Drama class why are you in it?" Trunks asked

"The counselor said It would 'help me with my anger' " Chaya said rolling her eyes "It just makes me angrier" She said

"Why didn't he put you in wrestling like he did with John?"

"He said I would only be hurting people and that's why I have anger and shit like that" She said and stopped at the auditorium

"So what are you guys working on?"

"Remo and Juliet." Chaya said hate dripping from each word.

"Who are you playing?"

"No one"

"Huh?"

"After I yelled at the teacher because he wanted me to play this chick but I didn't want to wear a dress so he yelled back and his nose started to bleed and he fell of the stage"

Trunks blinked

"Why?"

"Because that's were my fist landed and he fell off" Chaya said like it was no big deal Trunks' eyes got wide

"You punched the teacher and he didn't send you to the office!"

"He didn't remember I hit him" Chaya said

Trunks looked at her "So what are you doing now?"

"Props Lights and Curtains"

"Three things?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"The other kids dropped out"

"They are scared of you know that right?"

"Yeah I know. "I'll see ya later" Chaya said and walked in

Chaya sat at the reading table in Mr. Markson's class room right now the cast was going over lines and Mr. Markson didn't want Chaya "getting into things" as he called it, translated it meant he didn't want Chaya beating up his help or actors.

Chaya looked at the scrip she hated gooey love stories the only things that she looked forward in helping on were the fight sceans she always choreographed her self, but of course they were always chopped in half and then chopped in half again by Mr. Markson. She sighed and looked down again as Cynthia went into the "Oh Romeo Oh Romeo..." lines that she ways over acted on.

Chaya got up when the bell rung signaling the end of school, she had practice next she headed for the locker room when someone interrupted her path.

"Hello there firecracker" A male voice said. Chaya rolled her eyes and tried to get by him.

"Move James. I'm going to be late for practice."

"Aw, well we don't want the Cheerleader to be late" James said moving

"I'm _not _a Cheerleader I am On the Football team." Chaya said walking away but James followed her,

"I thought they had a water _boy, _wasn't it Daniel?"

"I'm not the fucking water boy, yes its Daniel. I'm-"

"If you're not the water person then what the hell are you doing on the-?"

"I'm the Quarterback!"

James stopped dead in his tracks.

"No you cant, I was there I tried out for QB and I got beat by some Dude."

"Yeah that I was me I cut my hair so I would look like a boy so the coach would watch me for me and not that I was a girl" Chaya said, "I have to go now I am going to be late." She turned and walked into the girl's locker room and went to the back so she wouldn't have to deal with the Cheerleaders whispering about her.

ChChaya hated the helmet but she was fine with everything else most people didn't know she was a girl when she was playing with her helmet on the pads hid her…the things that showed she was a girl. She walked out to the football field she had originally tried out for the JV football team but the QB for the varsity team graduated the year before and, they needed one. The coach thought that she, well at the time he, was good enough and he put her on the varsity. That's when she told him she was a girl…she made the coach faint but he didn't pull her off the team, witch surprised the hell out of Chaya. The only thing he said to her was why she didn't try out until her sophomore. year. That's when she tried to explain that she was home schooled for her freshmen year but he just waved her off.

"Hey there girly dynamite." Ahearn Thomason, a linebacker, said as Chaya came into view

"Hey 'Hearn" she said nodding to him the team had tons of nicknames for her and she didn't hate them she was ok with them.

"L.Q.B. why are you late? You are usually the first one on the field." Scott Baker, the kicker, asked.

"James Tarin caught me in the hall." She said rolling her eyes. L.Q.B was the most used nickname she had it stood for Lady Quarterback.

"We could knock some sense into him," Devon Patterson, a defensive back, said punching one fist into his hand.

Chaya laughed "Na its ok. I'll kick his ass if he bugs me again" the guys laughed and just then a loud whistle came and a deep yell. "All right ladies…pardon me Chaya…" all the team laughed; the coach hadn't quite gotten those "Ladies" things out of his head since there really was a 'lady' on the team. "All right Team line up!"

Trunks headed to the football field from his detention, he had to give Chaya a ride home when she was done with football. Trunks was glad Chaya had one thing she liked. When she was smaller she seemed to act like Goku, happy and good lucky all the time, but slowly she started to act like a combination of Vegeta and Raditz, not that Trunks knew what Raddiz was like he was just told she acted like him. He guessed it was because he was her father. She almost started to put herself farther and farther away from her families. Trunks was starting to get worried her and Bluma got into more and more fights then usual. Trunks new Bluma was trying to save Chaya from turning into the complete tom-boy Chaya already was, Chaya loved it at the Briefs house because she was extremely smart and quite a few of the big hit inventeachens Capsule Corp. put out was of Chaya's idea and make. She was also a grate fighter she most of the kids in school were scared of her and didn't mess with her. He went through the tunnel and saw the team practicing. Chaya was really good at football she was the only one in the house that watched it, only because Vegeta would watch it until a ref. called an illegal hit and he would go on and on about how there was no way that could be "illegal". Bluma would go on and on about how it was so dumb people would pay good money to go watch people jump on top of one another. Chaya got fed up with it she didn't watch it with anyone anymore. Chaya had her jerseys in her closet both had the same name on it but it was different teams, Trunks chuckled to himself. Chaya liked the Manning's she liked Peyton and Eli Manning and she had both their Jerseys in her closet. He sat down in the bleachers and watched the team. Orange Star had a very good football program and even through it was a high school it had a stadium and everything. There was another Whistle and the coach yelling "hit the showers" and everyone broke off into there own groups and headed into the locker room. Trunks watched Chaya walk across the field past the cheerleaders who had the one side of the field because he was next to the entrance to the girl's locker room. Trunks watched as they moved out of Chaya's way as if she was a deadly thing that if touched they would die. Trunks felt bad for her because she didn't have anything girl friends and he heard his mom go on and on about how a girl needed to have girlfriends. He wasn't sure if it was true or not but maybe that was why she was so distant now. He got up and headed for the car he sat down and waited for Chaya.

About 15 minutes later Chaya came out Trucks saw she looked a little upset about something and he was wondering weather he should ask if she was all right. Chaya put her books and her gym bag in the back she had on her gym clothes, which was the school T-shit and a pair of baggy basketball shorts but that worried Trunks even more Chaya didn't ware her gym clothes after practice. She got in the front and it was very obvious something was wrong.

"Chay? What's wrong?" Trunks asked as he looked at her.

Chaya shook her head and looked down

"Just Cheerleaders being bitches" she whispered. Trunks looked down the cheerleaders really didn't like Chaya and the word that was going around the school was they weren't going to go to the games if Chaya was the QB.

"What did they do?" He asked

"They broke into my locker…the AC's TA is a boy…so they clicked on that Cheerleader love and got the combination book and got into my locker…."

"Did they take anything?"

"No…they just put makeup all over my pictures and wrote Dike all over everything…and put makeup and perfume and all shorts of shit on my clothes." Chaya said this clearly bothered her and it made trunks worry because Chaya never let what the cheerleaders do effect her, even after she left to be home schooled her freshmen year they went around the school saying she had killed someone that's why she was home schooled.

"Hey Chay it's ok. I mean…" he knew it wasn't ok and he knew Vegeta was going to know something was wrong as soon as they got home.

"I'm fine don't worry about me…" Chaya said quietly.

Trunks looked at her He felt bad he knew Chaya wouldn't say it bothered her even through it really did he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"When's the first game?" Trunks asked even though he knew when it was

"Two weeks from today" Chaya said looking out the window.

"Oh. Hey did you see Goten today?"

"No." Chaya said "he probably slept in again"

"Yeah you're right." Trunks said laughing or...trying to laugh

Trunks looked over at Chaya at a red light she looked ok…but Chaya was like Vegeta, she was good at hiding how she really felt.

"Hey Trunks, you know Tiffany really likes you" Chaya said looking over at him. Trunks was a little caught off guard, Chaya didn't normal talk about things like that.

"Yeah? Really? Didn't know that…but she isn't the only one I've heard."

"Yeah" Chaya said looking out the front window. Trunks blinked 'why was she talking about this?' He thought

"A lot of girls like you, they go on and on about how they would _kill _for one date with you." Chaya went on.

"Yeah" Trunks laughed; "not a day has gone by that some girl hasn't asked me out I didn't even know, but to tell the truth I have a date tonight"

"Really?" Chaya knew this she had heard Tammy McDonald going on and on about how she had a date with "the hottestboy in school." Chaya thought she would get a little bit of an easer time when she first came to school because she lived with Trunks. He drove her to school the first day she went, thinking the exact same thing knowing that being new was hard…well Chaya didn't tell him that it made things worse for her. Girls hated her for even being able to _breathe the same air _as Trunks. What Chaya didn't know was that Trunks knew that. He felt bad for her and he knew things were hard for Chaya…trying to fit in into a world were she was completely different from _everyone _well all but two people. Chaya was full Sayion and only Goku and Vegeta were the same as her. Trunks remembered talking to his dad the night of Chaya's first day at school and telling him about Chaya's problems. Chaya had come home near tears but she wouldn't let them fall and she hid them very well but trunks had seen her when she was in her room and he could tell by her music too. But when she first came home Bluma asked if she had a good first day and she said yes but she had a lot of homework to do, and they didn't see her the rest of the day. That's when they knew it was bad because she didn't come up to dinner. Vegeta, that night told Trunks Chaya was going to have a very hard time fitting in. If they were back on Vegeta-si Chaya would have no problem fitting in she would be one of the most popular girls at the schools there, even if she was a 3rd class Sayion.

"Trunks?" Chaya asked breaking him from his thoughts

"Yeah? Sorry just thinking. What did you say?"

"I asked what time were you and Tammy going on a date."

"Oh, around 8" Trunks said pulling up into the driveway and into the large garage.

"Oh." Chaya said grabbing her books and gym bag, getting out of the car, and heading for the door. Trunks got out and watched her walk into the house and head for the stairs down to her room. He sighed and grabbed his own stuff and headed into the house as well but going into the living room.

Chaya walked into her room and through her books on her bed then headed down to the laundry room. The others had laundry shoots that went down to it but scene her room was on the same level and only down the hall she walked her clothes down there. She walked into the room and put her clothes in the washer and looked at her shirt that had lipstick and every other kind of cosmetic products all over it. She put it back in and turned on the washer. She jumped up, sat on top of the dryer, and took a deep breath. She looked down at her hands and then unwrapped her tail from behind her; she still had her tail because female sayions didn't turn during a full moon some how. She could also make her tail disappear so people wouldn't look at her funny well they already did. She pulled her knees up to her chest put her head on her knees and sighed. Why did the girls hate her at school? Why didn't she have one friend…well other than Trunks. The guys on the football team saw her and were friends with her but she didn't have anyone to eat lunch with, the guys on the football team had 3rd period lunch Trunks had 2nt and Chaya had 1st so she didn't have anyone to have lunch with. She felt alone a lot; at brake she would walk around with nothing else to do and look at everyone and wonder why did everyone stand in packs. Trunks had a TA period right after brake and to hide from the girls, he went right into that class, and the boys on the football team were also in packs but with the cheerleaders. Chaya looked up at the roof she was going to Goku's house tomorrow for this week, she lived at both Vegeta and Goku's house it was kind of like two parents who were divorced but kind of not. She took a deep breath; she liked it there. She had Gohan sometimes to hang out with, when he wasn't working, Goten hang out with also even through he was a year younger then her and Goku who never said no to training…well unless Chi-Chi said it for him. She stood up and walked to her room and grabbing a remote and turning on her CD player and putting on Three doors down's Kryptonite and sat down at her desk and started to work on her homework.

Long Chapter I know...I hoped u liked it! A little about Chaya :D more next chapter! I kinda didn't like how this one played out but I cant figure out how to make it better, I am sure the other chapters are good! ((Or at least I hope so lol)) Please Review it would be much thanked. Thanks a bunch!

Rain


	2. Hisory of A Sayion

Hey everyone! ((Well like 3 people lol)) thanks for the reviews! Yay! No Flames lol course I am testing this week. ((We spread it out over 3 weeks so we aren't stressed but they don't know that it makes it worse, homework on top of testing dies)) So bad thing, I am stressed good thing, I have time to write after I finish my test! lol so I am burned out can't think of a good Authors note ...So... Off to the Reply of Reviews! Points to a wall as ...not very much BUT IT WILL GROW! ((I hope)

Warrior from beyond: hehe thanks for reading! lol

Scan:-D thanks! lol. Thanks for Dealing with the bad grammar lol. A lot more of Chaya is shown in this chapter. Chaya is 16 Trunks is 18 Vegeta-Si (or sei never sure what one it is) is destroyed just like in the Cartoon, Yeah Chaya can turn super Sayion.

Lady-Indis Yay! thanks! lol i know i shouldnt be worried but cant help but be u know? lol so far i have had 4 really good Reviews!

Thanks all! here is the next Chapter!

Chapter 2

Chaya looked up from her work and blinked and heard Bluma talking she got up and headed to the stairs and put her hear to the door.

"Chi-Chi and Goku are coming over to talk about this problem." Bluma said and Vegeta gave a grunt for his answer. Chaya took a deep breath she knew they were talking about her. She sighed Trunks most likely told Bluma what happened at school, Chaya didn't blame him, he was like her older brother he looked out for her. She took a deep breath at times she wished trunks wouldn't see her as a little sister…he was the only one her age and that understood her. She shook her head she was being stupid, she saw Trunks as a brother also she was just letting this all get to her head. Chaya put her head in her hands and sighed she was sick and tired of school, but she felt as normal as she could be, but she knew kids thought she was weird. A lot of people thought she and Trunks spoke Latin or something. They were really talking in Sayion she Vegeta and Trunks were fluent in the language and talked to each other in Sayion when they didn't want others to hear them or if the conversation was important and Chaya talked in it when she was very upset... Goku didn't know fluent Sayion but he knew enough to understand what was going on. Chaya heard the washer beep signaling it was done. She got up and walked down to the laundry room she pulled her clothes out of the washer and looked at them. Most of the make up out just the nail polish was left but she could get that out with Bluma's nail polish remover. She threw her clothes in the dryer and turned it on and walked out of the room and looked down at her watch: 7:00pm Trunks would be getting ready for his date right about now. She sighed and knew Bluma would be going on about how Chaya had never gone out on a date and how it wasn't good for a girl of her age not to date. She took a deep breath she hated that Bluma thought girls couldn't live with out a date. Trunks went on a date at least 3 times a week, whereas Chaya had yet to go on one. Chaya sighed and got up and decided to go get something to eat. She walked up the stairs and went to the kitchen. She heard a she familiar voice and new Chi-Chi and Goku where here in the family room talking to Bluma and Vegeta. She took a deep breath and looked in the fridge and pulled out a soda then grabbed a health bar from the cabinet then heard Chi-Chi say,

"Maybe we should go back to home schooling again…she is having a hard time fitting in she has also has been getting in fights lately."

"Not scene she started football" She heard Goku say

"Only because she will get kicked off the team" Bluma said. Chaya's tail drooped and she took a deep breath she knew she was going back to being home schooled she looked down.

"I don't think Chaya wants to be home schooled again" She heard Vegeta say, "She wants to be as normal as possible, and being home schooled just because in two months she hasn't fit in isn't going to make her feel better." Chaya smiled a bit Vegeta knew how she felt because she talked to him a lot.

"She is going to have a very hard time fitting in, she has it harder then Kakarot or I. The others, Your brats and mine, are part human so they can fit in, they don't feel as alone as Chaya is. Yes Kakarot and I are also full blood Saiyans, but Chaya is a female Sayion…things are different for her from even us. So in a way Chaya _is _completely alone." Chaya sat down at the table and looked at her hands, she always felt alone…it just…sunk in more now. She didn't feel very hungry any more.

"So what do we do?"

"Leave her in school, if we asked her she would say she wanted to stay."

"Ok then" Chi-Chi said. Chaya stood up and ran out hearing them coming she ran down stairs and stood in her stairwell she waited for a bit then walked in like she just came up stairs she walked past the sitting room.

"Hi Uncle Goku" Chaya said putting on a smile

"Hi Chaya!" Goku said smiling. Chaya went up stairs and walked past Trunks' room and saw that Trunks didn't have his shirt on (just for u MK lol) showing off his very toned muscles.

"Hey Trunks" Chaya said leaning on the doorframe.

"Hi Chaya" Trunks said looking around

"What you looking for?" Chaya asked

"My Axe." He said looking under his bed. Chaya walked into the room and went to his closet reached up and pulled the Cologne off the top shelf.

"Here" she tossed it to him and he caught it.

"Thanks" He said then stood next to Chaya looking at the shirts in the closet

"Can u help me pick out a shirt?" He asked

"Sure" Chaya said and started going through the shirts she started tossing shirts on the bed then pulled him over.

"Well Dark colors will go with your pants, Back Navy blue and maybe red." She said looking at his shirts. She grabbed a black muscle shirt.

"Put that on" she said and he nodded and did.

"Na don't like that one." They went through about 7 shirts before Chaya said

"That one! I love it!" Trunks looked at himself in the mirror it was a black silk shirt with a red dragon that started at the shoulder and when down the front and around the side and ended at the back. Trunks smiled.

"Not bad" he said. Chaya laughed

"Glad to be of service" Chaya said smiling. Then Trunks looked at his watch.

"Ah! I need to go I'm going to be late!" He grabbed his wallet, phone, and car keys and ran out.

"Have-!" Chaya tried to say before he ran out. "Fun…" she fished quietly and looked down. She felt alone again well she was alone but still. She walked out of his room and closed the door then walked to the window and watched trunks pull out and drive off

"He won't be back till midnight" she whispered "I won't get to say good bye…" she walked back to his room and to his desk and pulled out a paper and wrote down

_Hey Trunks, _

_Sense you most likely are home late and I have already gone over to Goku's so I just wanted to say bye…well…bye… see you at school…_

_Chaya_

She sighed and walked out of the room.

Chaya grabbed her backpack and headed upstairs and to the sitting room.

"Ok I'm ready" Chaya said with a small smile.

"Ok" Chi-Chi said standing up. Goku smiled his famous Son smile, Chaya had the same smile but with a small smirk in she got from Vegeta.

"I'll see ya when I come back" Chaya said to Vegeta and Bluma. Vegeta nodded.

"_See you next week kid." _He said in Sayion. Bluma got up and hugged Chaya and Goku and Vegeta saw her tense up, and she didn't hug Bluma back.

"Have fun Chayie" she said using the girly nickname Bluma came up with for her.

"O-ok" Chaya said trying to get away from Bluma, she finally let go of Chaya and Chaya quickly went behind Goku. Chi-Chi headed to the door with Chaya behind her Goku waved to the two then left. They went to the car and Chaya got in the back seat and leaned on the door with her head in her hand and stared out the window. Chi-chi got in and Goku in on the driver's side and then started to car and drove off. Chi-Chi looked at Chaya and hoped she was ok. They got to the house and they all got out Chaya grabbed her bag and headed to the house and walked up the stairs and went into her room. In a way this room was much like her other one but a little smaller it was dark and much like Chaya. She set her bag down on her desk then sat down on her bed and sighed and looked up at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door and Chaya looked up

"Yeah?"

"Chaya," Chi-Chi said opening the door, "Dinner will be done in a few I just have to make a few more things so we can feed you all" she said smiling."3 Saiyans could eat me out of house and home" Chaya smiled a bit and let out a small laugh

"Especially Uncle Goku" Chaya said smiling, and Chi-Chi laughed

"Yes _especially _Goku. So anyways about 10 minutes come down?"

"Yeah" Chaya said looking up at the ceiling again. Chi-Chi nodded and closed the door and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and looked at the calendar next to the refrigerator. She flipped the page over and looked at a date circled in red marker with the words "Chaya's Birthday" written in.

"Hard to believe that Chaya will be 17 in little under a month" she said more to herself then anyone. No one was sure what Chaya's exact birthday was, because she was only one when she came to them. Chaya's Father, Rattiz right before he died, sent Chaya down from whatever ship she was on expecting her to grow up on earth and finish what he started. That didn't happen. Vegeta and Goku had found her ship shortly after it had crashed landed on earth and saw that it was just a baby and they brought her back to the house and that was how Chaya got there. Bluma found out through tests that Chaya had been caught in what she called "An Ice Trap" and Chaya was frozen in time and did not age for several years and that was how she was still a baby when she was found. Bluma did the best she could to find out what day she was born. But she couldn't pin it down to an exact date so they just guessed. Chi-Chi looked up to the stairs and thought about Chaya. She was a real mystery almost like Vegeta but Chaya was a mystery to herself, chi-chi felt kind of bad for Chaya she didn't know hardly anything about herself and no one could tell her about her. Chi-Chi remembered when Chaya had asked Chi-Chi why .was she so different then anyone else, she knew she was a Sayion but she didn't know why she was so different, she didn't look different but she knew she was. Chi-Chi had a hard time explaining it to her but soon Chaya got the idea. And lately Chaya was getting more and more different then everyone…and no one knew why. Vegeta was worried about Chaya hitting a period that he said was like human puberty but 10 times worse, because he didn't even know what would happen to Chaya. Chi-Chi guessed Saiyans didn't have a health class. She looked out the window and watched Goten, Goku, and Gohan train, Gohan came over to have dinner with the rest of the family because Videl and Pan went to a mother daughter camping trip with all the girls from Pan's class. Gohan and Goten didn't go through a hard time like Vegeta was talking about, but Vegeta said it was because they were part human and they went through the faze with out showing much of anything. Chi-Chi remembered that Gohan had complained about being restless for a few days and not able to sleep and Goten a few days after his 16th birthday complained about feeling weird but not able to tell _how _he felt weird. That was probably the most of the "Faze" Vegeta was talking about that the two boys went through, Vegeta also said that males usually went through the faze at 16 or 17 and females at 17 or 18. Why Chi-Chi didn't want to ask but she was happy for the warning. Chi-Chi wondered about how Goku went through this "phase" but she didn't want to ask. But the more she thought about it the more it came to her, she and Goku got married young (A/N not sure how young they were and I really cant remember so…deal with it! Lol) and She was about 16 and Goku 17, so Goku went through it when they were married. Just then the smell of burning rice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh No! Crap crap crap!" She said trying to save the rice.

About 12 minutes later Chi-Chi had saved all but the very bottom of the rice and Goku smelling burning rice had come running in afraid that all of dinner was ruined

"Goku, I have yet to ruin a _whole _dinner" Chi-Chi said giving him a look

"Yeah but I was just worried" Goku said looking at the pot with the burned rice at the bottom with a look that said _'_we salute the fallen heroes'. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes

"Will you go tell the boys to go wash up before dinner?" She said grabbing plates out of the cabinet.

"Sure" Goku said and walked outside with his hands behind his head

"Hey boys, Dinner is almost done and Chi-Chi wants you guys to wash up" Goku said to his two sons.

"Kay!" Goten said Running into the house and Gohan laughed a bit

"You would never think that boy is 17" Gohan said Goku laughed

"Yeah" He said then headed to the house with is older son.

Goten got washed up and walked down the hall and knocked on Chaya's door

"Hey Chay Dinners done" He said and waited for Chaya to open the door, the door opened and Chaya came out and Goten thought she looked paler then the last time he saw her.

"Ok" Chaya said smiling. Goten smiled back and they started down the stairs together.

"So why weren't you at school today?" Chaya asked Goten looking over at him.

"Oh uh... hehe" Goten rubbed the back of his head and smiled that smile that he and his father shared. "I kinda slept in and mom thought I left already…I didn't wake up till like 2:56" Chaya laughed. "Well we didn't get any homework and we just reviewed in math and in English we read 2 chapters. But I don't know about your other classes You'll have to call Trunks about those."

"What did we do in PE?" Goten asked as they sat down at the table next to each other. "Uh…We did baseball"

"Aw man! I like baseball" Goten said making a face. Gohan looked down at his food remembering what he did when he played baseball on his first day at school. Chaya looked at Gohan and laughed.

"Its funny how everyone thinks I should be able to jump really really high Gohan" Gohan looked at Chaya and looked down.

"Its hard jumping and not flying when you do it all the time" Gohan said quietly. Chaya and Goten laughed.

"Well I did hit a ball that did go flying over the parking lot…" Chaya said rubbing her arm and smiling her version of the son smile ((A/n If u don't remember its got a smirk in it))

"Really? How far did it go?" Goku asked

"Uh…I would say-" Chaya started but was interrupted by Chi-Chi

"You Three," she said pointing to Chaya Goten and referring to Trunks at the 3rd person. "Should be more careful on showing your strength and powers" She said putting food on the table and Chaya stood up to help her.

"It's hard through" Chaya said pouting and setting things on the table

"Yes I know it is but people will start to stair."

"They already do" Chaya said quietly and sat down. Goku looked at her then at Chi-Chi. Goten and Gohan started to pile food on their plates then Goku started in, Chaya put food on her plate but very little for a Sayion. Chi-Chi looked at her and was worried but she didn't say anything as Chaya started to eat. Chi-Chi looked at her family and smiled Goku and Goten were eating like the food was going to disappear in 5 seconds and Gohan was eating fairly slowly, only she and Chaya ate normally. Chi-Chi watched the four and smiled a bit Chaya really did seem happy here chi-chi guessed it was probably because it was farther away from the school as Chaya could get.

"Hey Chaya, do you want to play some football after Dinner?" Gohan asked "we could play 2 vs.2" Chaya smiled

"Yeah!" She said excitedly. Gohan smiled over at his mom and gave her a small wink Chi-chi understood what Gohan did. Goku and Goten quickly finished their food then stood up, Chaya finished also then ran upstairs to get changed. She ran into her room and pulled on a black tee-shit and a pair of warm up pants she kept her gloves on through. She grabbed her football then ran down stairs and out side in less than 2 seconds. Chi-Chi laughed as she cleared the table.

"Ok I want Goten" Chaya said as she got outside. Goku made a bit of a face but then shrugged it off.

"Where's the in zones?" Gohan asked

"Uh…" Chaya looked around, "The edge of the woods there" she said nodding to the start of the woods. "And…" she looked over to her left "the end of Chi's garden."

"Ok" Gohan said and then pulled out a coin "Call it" he flipped it up

"Heads" Chaya said watching it the coin went down and landed on the ground

"Heads it is" Gohan said picking it up and putting it in his pocket.

"How can u guys see out here?" Chi-Chi said from the door sitting on a chair she brought out with her. Goku smiled at her

"We have good night vision" He said

"Well Dad and Chaya more then me and Goten" Gohan said standing in his spot. Goku smiled and Chaya laughed. Chaya handed Goten the ball and he bent down and Chaya stood behind him. Gohan and Goku got ready.

"Hike!" Chaya said sharply and Goten snapped the ball and took off with Goku following. Chaya backtracked and moved around so Gohan wouldn't tackle her then Chaya launched it up into the air it flew out and up Goten saw it then jumped up and caught it flying in the air. Goku shot up after him and Goten shot to the ground as his feet touched the ground and he started to run again but Goku jumped on him and Goten hit the ground.

"Goku don't hurt him!" Chi-Chi yelled from the side.

"Aunt Chi he takes a harder hit in training" Chaya said running up to were Goten was knocked the ground.

About an hour and a half later referee Chi-Chi called the game and said it was time to head in there was much protest from Chaya Goku and Goten but Gohan headed to the door sore from Chaya tackling him.

"Come on you three" Chi-chi said picking up her chair Goku ran up and picked up the chair for her and smiled then went in. Chaya picked up her football then looked up at the sky.

"Hey Chaya" Goten said walking up to her he had a look of concern on his face.

"Goten?" Chaya asked looking at him.

"Hey Chaya are you ok?" He asked looking at her

"Yeah that last sack didn't hurt much ju-"

"No I mean…You have been acting kinda weird lately…I mean quite and stuff" Goten said looking at her he was going to in big brother mode, even though Chaya was his cousin and he saw her more as a younger sister. Chaya looked at him.

"I have been just feeling weird lately" She said looking up at the sky again.

"How so?" Goten asked looking at her.

"I don't know how to explain it…I just feel weird." Her tail waved slowly side to side. Goten watched her.

"I know how you feel." Goten said "when I turned 17 I felt weird but I didn't know how or why…but it went away for me."

"Goten…I feel alone" She said and Goten tipped his head.

"But you arn-"

"Yeah I am…I am full blooded Sayion…"

"But so are dad and Vegeta"

"Yeah but…I am the only female Sayion left…" she rubbed the bracelet on her wrist it was a bracelet with a thick metal piece then chain coming form both sides to close the bracelet. (A/N it's like those medical alert bracelets) Her name was on the metal piece on one side but on the other side was the name "Raditz Son." It was her father's name; Vegeta said all Saiyans get them but not many keep them he for one didn't. But Chaya kept hers because it was all of her father she had left, even though he tried to destroy the plant she now called home...he was still her dad, and she always felt as if he was pushed to do it.

"Well…" Goten got closer to her. "You maybe the only full blooded female Sayion left but your not the only Son." He said smiling. Chaya looked over at him and suddenly she didn't feel so alone anymore.

"Come on you two!" Chi-Chi called from the doorway

"Coming" Goten and Chaya said together and headed to the door.

Chaya was lying on her bed reading when a small knock was heard she raised an eyebrow she knew Goku and Chi-chi had gone to bed long ago and Gohan went home after the football game, that left only one person. Another knock was heard.

"_Chay? You up_?" Goten's hushed voice asked in the choppy Sayion of his from the other side of the door

"_'Ten_?" She asked using the nickname she used when she was little, she got up out of her bed and opened the door. Goten was in his baggy T-shirt and boxers.

"_Hey." _He said smiling "_wanna come down for a midnight snack of ice cream? Mom got rocky road. I know it's your favorite." _He said holding two spoons up. Chaya laughed.

_"Ok" She_ grabbed her hoodie and headed down stairs with Goten. Goten grabbed a carton of ice cream and walked over and jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to Chaya and handed her a spoon and opened the ice cream carton and then Chaya turned on the TV. She and Goten used to do this all the time when they were little.

"_Is there a movie you want to watch?" _Chaya asked him

"_Uh…" _He looked over at a bookshelf with movies all on it he shook his head.

_"HBO it is then" _Chaya said smiling. Goten laughed and started to dig into the ice cream, and once Chaya put on "Constantine" On she started in on the ice cream too.

"_How many cartons did Chi-chi buy?" _Chaya asked

"_Five" _Goten replied with a smile. Chaya laughed and kept eating the ice cream.

The Next morning Chi-chi came down stairs and heard the TV was on and she raised an eyebrow. She walked down into the living room and saw Chaya and Goten she smiled. Chaya was lying on one end of the couch a blanket wrapped around her and Goten was at the other end of the couch spread out his head on Chaya's legs. Chi-Chi looked at the TV as Tom Cruise said

"…You complete me" The Renée Zlewiger looked at him and said

"You had me from Hello"

Chi-Chi turned off the TV then grabbed a blanket and put it over Goten. She walked over and started making breakfast.

Goku came down smelling food cooking

"Man Chi that smell-" He was cut off by Chi-chi's hand on his mouth

She put a finger to her lips then pointed to the couch and Goku looked over and saw the ice cream on the table…5 cartons and there was melted ice cream on the table too he made a sad face.

"They ate it all" He whispered Chi-Chi laughed.

"I'll buy more. They haven't done this in a long time." She said and looked at Chaya. "This might help Chaya feel better through…Goten was always good at cheering her up. Even when they were smaller."

"Goten just knows Chaya." Goku said trying to sneak some of the eggs out of the pan while chi-Chi wasn't looking but he got his hand slapped by a spatula

"Owww" he wined Chi-Chi put her finger to her lips

"I haven't had to be this quite this early in the morning since they were little" Goku said grabbing some orange juice out of the fridge and sitting down at the table. He looked over at the two teenage Saiyans sleeping on the couch.

"Vegeta thinks Chaya is going through that phase he was telling us about when Goten was born." Chi-Chi said looking over at Goku. He nodded

"Yeah she is almost at that age…" Goku said looking over at Chaya.

"I hope this isn't going to hurt her…" Chi-Chi whispered

Chi-Chi finished cooking breakfast. She grabbed a plate and handed it to Goku and he came over and started piling food on his plate then sat down at the table and started to eat. Chi-Chi had food on her plate as well but she wasn't eating she was looking at Chaya who's tail was swinging slowly slide to side as she slept.

"The thing that worries me is that we don't know what is going to happen to Chaya in this phase thing. Not even 'Great Prince Vegeta' knows...so we cant worn Chaya about what is going to happen to her...Oh my god what if she turns into that monster tha-"

"Female Saiyans cant turn Chi, Vegeta told us that a million times when we when were thinking about removing her tail." Goku said looking at Chi-Chi giving her that reassuring smile of his. Chi-Chi nodded and looked back at the young girl, almost woman, lying on the couch...she looked so much like Raditz when she was asleep but when she was awake she had expressions that were like Vegeto. She watched as Chaya moved a bit and Goten hugged the blanket closer to himself

"How long do you think they were up till?" Goku asked/

"Well judging by the Ice cream...I'm guessing about 5. So they have only been asleep for 2 hours." Chi-Chi said and Goku nodded.

"Why don't we go groceries shopping?" She asked Goku. She _knew _it was a bad idea talking Goku to a supermarket but she wanted the two young Saiyans to sleep some more.

"Yeah!" Goku said excitedly Chi-Chi smiled

"I knew u would. Ok let me go get ready and I will meet u out at the car" She said and headed up the stairs and Goku walked outside.

Trunks sighed he was now regretting this date. Tammy was going on and on and on and on and on _and on_ about everything and trunks found his mind wondering but not to the usual things he thought about like fighting, and things like that, he was thinking about Chaya. When he as younger he used to make fun of her because she had a tail until one day she looked at him and said

"I am a full blood Sayion the greatest warrior race and you are only half!" It had hurt the small boy's pride, which he got from his father, so he yelled back at her.

"I am the _Prince _of the Saiyans! You are just 3rd class Trash!" Then the 5-year-old was on the ground attacking him and she didn't stop till Vegeta pulled her off and held her tightly so she wouldn't rip Trunks' head off. Trunk Chuckled at the memory, but Tammy thought he was laughing at what she said.

"Funny isn't it?" She said and went on.

Trunks leaned back in his chair and sighed the whole date Trunks thought of Chaya from as far as he could remember till today (long date huh lol) Trunks looked down at his watch

"I guess we should be get going, its late" he said and standing up and leaving the money on the table and a very large tip for the waiter who had to put up with Tammy. They walked out to the car and they got in and they drove off. Trunks started to think about when Chaya was trying to get her license. For some reason she had a really hard time getting past it she had asked Trunks to help her with it she was getting more and more frustrated as she kept getting things wrong. They studied for the test till she had fallen asleep on the couch…Trunks blinked Chaya had looked so peaceful…beautiful... He had stood there for a while staring (I know I think it's the wrong one MK lol) at her but he only just now realized it…The reason why on every date he ended up talking to Chaya about how bad the date went and why he never went on more then one date with the same girl…why he didn't even give them a chance for him to like them…He felt something for Chaya...

I think I will make this the end of the Chapter. Whoooo Hooo! Well now u know how Chaya got her little butt on earth lol that's why she lives with Vegeta and Goku since she is Goku's niece but Vegeta wanted to help her be a "True Sayion" so yeah, again hoped ya liked it!

Rain


	3. Author’s Note

Hey All (well the 2 people that have read this)) This is an author's note.

I am really sorry I haven't updated in like forever! But I am having major computer trouble, My Computer just died on me a few weeks ago its not talking to the monitor and My dad cant figure out how to fix it, So my whole story is on that computer and I cant get it off cries her eyes out I am thinking I have a few chapters ahead of what I have on here already on my Laptop so I will have to check and see, Hopefully I do Well I am soo sorry for not updating in like….months. I will try to get it working I also have school starting soon cries more but I get a lot of writing done at school lol Ok well I am off Good Night and Good Reading

Thanks for Hanging in there for me and my story I will update as soon as I can

Rain.


End file.
